Greased! Wing
by Konie
Summary: A Grease/GW fusion, with Duo and the gang in the movie Grease! How does Duo deal with being a girl? Why is Heero in leather? Better yet, why is *Relena* in leather? Find out in Greased Wing!!!
1. Default Chapter

"Man…I wonder what Heero really thinks of me." Duo said, flopping down on  
his bed. "What do you think, Quatre?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Quatre said, sitting down on the big bed next to his best  
friend. "But I think that a relationship is a possibility."  
  
Duo looked ecstatic, "Really? You do?"  
  
"Oh course, Duo," Quatre said, laughing a little, "Would I lie to you?"  
  
"No, I know you wouldn't."  
  
"Good. Well, I gotta be going. Trowa wanted to see me, so I'll see you later,  
friend Duo." Quatre said, walking out of Duo's room. Since his back was to  
Duo, Quatre smirked a little smirk and continued on. After closing Duo's door,  
Quatre walked into his and Trowa's room. "Ne, Trowa, do you think that  
Heero might like Duo at all?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Good. I was going to see if I could get them hooked up."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah." Trowa said, smiling slightly. "Should be very interesting."  
  
And so…the G-boys went to bed. They fell asleep, dreaming their little  
dreams. That's where I come in. I'm the fanfic author, Konie. I can make  
them do ANYTHING I want. Or, I can put them in a situation, stand back,  
watch, and laugh. I think I'm gonna do that second one. Yeah, I'm gonna be  
laughing a lot. I hope you will too. You see, I'm a rather psychotic person.  
I laugh at psychotic things. Anyway…so the boys went to sleep and were   
dreaming their little dreams. When they woke up, however, they were all in  
a place they had never been before. America, in the year 1950-something or  
other.   
  
"What the fu-?" Duo asked, looking around. "Wait! I can't swear! Shi-----p!  
Go-sh da-rn it!"  
  
Heero just smiled. He'd gotten the better end of the deal. "Shit, I believe  
you mean, Miss Duo."   
  
"What do you mean, MISS Duo?" Duo asked, looking down. "What the bloody  
he---ck! I have breasts! And…" he started, looking down. Then, just to be  
sure, he checked, "Where's my dic---pen----ah, my private parts? I'm a girl!"   
  
Heero just smiled even more. "I love your dress. Hmm… look. All I get to  
wear is this leather jacket…and you get such a pretty little frock."  
  
Glancing frantically around, Duo spotted Quatre, who appeared to be in the  
same dilemma. "Quatre! Did you take my…um…private parts? Where is  
it!!!!!!"   
  
"I didn't take them. In fact, mine are missing too!" Quatre said, then  
paused. "Is that my voice? What's wrong with my voice? I sound like a New  
Yorker or something!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, onna." Wufei said, "Darn, it's too bad that I have to   
wear this leather too."  
  
"So do I." Trowa said. "Don't worry, Quatre. We'll get this figured out."   
  
Suddenly, they all heard a slightly nasal voice call them, "Heero! Duo,   
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei! How did we get here?" Relena asked. Although,  
you couldn't really tell it was Relena, since she had her hair cut really short  
and she too, was wearing leather.   
"I don't know, Miss Relena." Quatre answered.   
  
Relena did a double take, "Quatre? You're a girl? I only saw you from the  
back! Then, Duo, you're a girl too?"  
  
"Why'd you guess me next?" Duo asked, annoyed. He kept fussing with his  
knee length skirt.   
  
"Because, your long hair. It's not long anymore."   
  
"WHAT?!?!" Duo shrieked, "My hair!" He yelled, feeling the back of his head,  
"My hair only comes down to my shoulders!!!"  
  
Just then, a voice came from further down the beach. "I know where we are,  
Miss Relena, Gundam pilots."  
  
"Dorothy?" Relena asked, slightly shocked at the sight. Dorothy was wearing  
a Mexican-style flowing dress.   
  
"Yes, it is me, Miss Relena. I know where and more importantly, when we  
are."  
  
"When? You mean that we've traveled in TIME?!?" Duo freaked. She still  
hadn't gotten used to being a she. Quatre, on the other hand, was handling  
it admirably.  
  
"Yes, Duo. Or should I say, Sandra Dee."   
  
"S-Sandra Dee? You mean, like in Grease?" Duo asked, surprised.   
  
Dorothy smiled, "I see you study your anthropology, Sandy."  
  
"You mean that hokey movie from over 200 years ago?" Relena asked, looking  
dismayed. "I know all about that too. But, according to the characters,  
wouldn't I have been the best one to be Sandy?"  
  
"Not necessarily. Am I the best one to be…um…the dude in leather?" Heero  
asked. He proved, just then, that even he, Heero Yuy, could be stupid.   
  
"You mean, Danny Zucko." Quatre said, stepping in. Everyone looked at the  
Arabian Princess in stupor. "My sisters watch it all the time."  
  
"Danny and Sandy." Trowa said, repeating the names. "We'll have to know  
and memorize everyone's names to get along in this place."  
  
"OK, so who am I?" Quatre asked, "I have no clue!"   
  
"Am…am I Rizzo?" Relena asked, paling. Then, she cackled, "This is gonna  
be great!"   
  
"She's scaring me." Duo said, turning to Heero.   
  
"Me too, Sandy, me too."   
  
"Anyway, I need to leave, I don't appear in the movie until later on." Dorothy  
said, walking away, her skirts billowing in the breeze. "Don't have too much  
fun while I'm gone. Like they say, while the cat's away, the mice will play.  
Ta ta."   
  
"That….was freaky." Duo said, walking down the beach.   
  
"Who am I?" Wufei asked, looking around his outfit for an ID of some kind.   
"Kenickie? What the hell kind of name is Kenickie?"  
  
"You're Kenickie?" Duo asked, chuckling a bit.   
  
"I guess."  
  
"Duo, don't let your knowledge of the storyline ruin it for the others that  
don't." Quatre said, dragging Duo away by the arm. "I think that we get to  
open the story."  
  
"I thought that it opened with the beach."  
  
"Not anymore, Sandy."  
  
So, Quatre dragged Duo up towards the town. Duo turned to look to where  
the guys in leather had congregated. "Just remember, Danny. This is only  
the beginning."  
  
AN- So, another new venture for Konie. Slightly psychotic, but that's what  
she likes to write. Please, let me know what you think!!! Thank you!!!!   
Reviewing makes a little ol writer very happy!!! 


	2. Summer Nights...err...Endless Waltz

"Hey! Danny!" Kenickie said, walking coolly up to his friend.   
"Ken!" Danny said, getting excited then calming down. "What's up, man?"  
"Nothing much, I got a job. I teach at a martial arts dojo…"   
  
"And then I said…"   
"Like TOTALLY!"  
"Really?"   
  
"OK, I'm glad they're gone." Danny yelled, covering his ears with his hands. "I  
hate the first day of school. Everyone talks too much."   
  
"Especially girls." Ken agreed, taking the hands off of his ears then yanking  
Danny's off of his.   
  
"Hi." Doody said, walking up to his friends.  
  
"Hi Doody." Danny said, smacking him on the arm.   
  
"I'm saving up for a set of wheels. And a time-space machine. Maybe I can  
get us out of here." Ken said, pulling the collar of his leather jacket up,  
trying to hide behind it.   
  
Danny leaned over to his best friend and whispered, "I hope so, I'm sick of the  
word 'Danny'. It makes me sound like I'm four."  
  
"How do you think I feel about 'Doody'?" Doody whispered, huddling with his  
buddies.   
As they walked inside the school, they looked straight ahead. Hell, I don't  
even think that Danny blinked. Their faces had the same expression. Blank. Cool.  
  
Across the schoolyard…  
  
"Come on, Sandy. It won't be so bad! I'll be with you your entire first day!"   
Frenchie said, consoling her brunette friend.   
  
"But still! I don't know anyone except you… and I don't know…maybe he might  
be there…"   
  
"Who's HE?" Frenchie asked, messing with her blonde hair.   
  
"Oh, a really great guy who I like… but you already know that…" She said,  
closing the space between her and her friend as they got closer and closer to  
the school. "It's Heero. Duh." She breathed, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Thanks, but I have the strange urge to sing and dance…" Frenchie said,  
taking very deliberate steps.   
  
Isn't this funny?  
  
"No… don't…" Sandy said, running the rest of the length into the school.  
  
Don't you WANT to laugh?  
  
"Don't worry! I was just kidding!" Frenchie called, running after her friend.  
"Besides, we need to stick together, Duo!"   
  
I KNOW I am.  
  
Ding ding ding ding!!!   
  
"Good morning, and welcome to another year at Prairie High! I hope that this  
year, things will go a lot better than they did last year! Especially for our  
football team!" The principal said over the intercom. She hated doing these  
morning announcements. In fact, she hated school. Even more in fact, she  
hated kids. Another fact was that she wanted to be a cabaret singer. She  
hated football.  
  
How do I know this?  
  
I'm the author. Beware.  
  
Anyway…  
  
"Wow… I can't believe that it's lunch time already!" Sandy said, walking close  
to Frenchie. "Quatre… Go--sh, this is so boring! How did we end up here  
anyway?" She whispered.  
  
"I know!" Frenchie said, then replied in just as soft of tones, "I completely  
understand. And I have a theory as to why we're here."  
  
"Like! Oh! My! God!" A girl screamed excitedly, "A! New! Student!"  
  
Duo looked like she was a deer caught in headlights. "Run…" she said, but got  
latched onto by the dishwater blonde that had run up.   
  
"Hi! My! Name! Is! Patty! Simcox!" She said, dragging Duo-Sandy over to a  
table to sit down. "I'm! Sure! That! We'll! Get! To! Be! Life! Long!  
Friends!"  
  
"Get off of me!" Duo shrieked, clawing at the girl clinging to her.   
  
"No! We're! Friends! Now!"   
  
"GO--SH! WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Duo screamed. "You're getting darned  
annoying!"   
  
"I agree…" Quatre said, trying to yank Patty off of Duo.  
"Besides, Sandy's gonna be in the Pink Ladies. That means hands off, Patty."  
Relena said, stepping in.  
  
"Sandy? In the Pink Ladies?" Quatre asked. "Does she have what it takes to  
be Pink?"   
  
"As long as she doesn't act like Patty." Relena said, pulling Patty off of Duo.  
  
"I! Don't! Act! This! Is! Natural!"   
  
"Shut up." Relena said coolly.   
  
"Rizzo! You're! So! Mean!"   
  
And with that, the annoying Patty Simcox ran away.  
  
"Wow… Relena? When'd you get to be so mean?" Quatre asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't know… I just feel different." Relena said, looking down at her  
hands, "But I like it."  
  
"Hey! Rizzo! Sandy! Frenchie!" A girl called, walking calmly over to the  
girls.  
  
"Hi…?" Relena said…asked. She had no clue who this girl was. It'd been  
about three years since she'd watched Grease last.  
  
The girl, who was wearing Cat's Eyeglasses, walked up and said, "Leave it to  
one summer to forget your best friends!"  
  
"Sorry… I just wasn't expecting to see you yet… I mean… you were planning on  
skipping the first day, right?" Relena said, trying to come up with something  
good.   
  
Yeah, right. She could have come up with something better. Let's try that  
one again.   
  
The girl, who was wearing Cat's EyeGlasses, walked up and said, "Leave it to  
one summer to forget your best friends!"   
  
"Ah, stuff it. It's good to see you though." Relena said, smacking the new girl  
on the shoulder.  
  
Much better! She's starting to get into the role.  
  
"You too Rizz, you too." She said, sitting down at the table. "Crap! I just lost  
one of my diamonds in the macaroni!"  
  
"It's not like you don't have plenty of others." Relena said, whirling around  
and shoving Duo to the new girl. "Meet Sandy. She just transferred here."  
  
"Oh! Hi! My name's Marty. Just call me Marty."  
  
"I'm Sandra… just call me Sandy." Duo said, extending her hand. Marty shook it.   
  
"Is she gonna be in the Pink Ladies? She seems to pure to be Pink."  
  
Duo snorted. Then blushed. Ladies don't snort… do they, Duo?  
  
"No, they don't Konie…"  
  
Try that again.  
  
Duo blushed politely. "Actually, I think that she'd be a great addition to the  
Pink Ladies, Marty." Quatre said, sitting down at the lunch table.  
  
Suddenly, the scene shifts to across campus, where a bunch of guys are  
standing on a set of bleachers. They are all in leather. Gee… ain't that  
special?  
  
"So, what'd you do over the summer, Danny?" Putzy asked, glancing up at   
Heero.  
  
"I learned to Waltz."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah…" He said. Then he whispered, "Must resist urge…to sing and dance…"  
  
Let the fun begin!!!!  
  
Heero looked like he was going to be sick…"Must resist urge…"  
  
Sorry buddy, ya can't!  
  
"Endless Waltz; A house I got to blast…"  
  
Scene fwips to Duo and the gals… how about I just put down the lines? Too  
bad, that's what I'm going to do!  
  
Duo: Endless Waltz; happened so fast  
Heero: A little girl I killed, in memory  
Duo: Stopped a girl, almost cute as me!  
  
Heero and Duo: Mariemeia, dead to me, but Oh! That sexy Wu!  
  
(Wu started to inch slowly away from Heero, who had a very predatory look  
on his face)  
  
(He didn't succeed)  
  
Group: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Trowa: How'd we get here?  
Quatre: I don't know, but isn't the weird?  
  
Heero: Worked so hard, thought I'd collapse!  
Duo: He found Relena and called it wraps!  
Heero: Stopped Mariemeia from getting crowned  
Duo: After that, he fell to the ground!  
  
Everyone (minus Wu): Let us stop, aren't we done? But Oh! That sexy Wu!  
  
Everyone (plus Wu): Tell me more, tell me more  
  
Hilde: How'd you know what was right?  
Wu: I think that I'll run in fright…  
  
Dooby dooby down dooby doo dooby down dooby yada yada yada  
  
Everyone: Tell me more!  
  
Heero: Took a shot, met up with Wu~ FEI!  
Duo: Yeah, he tried to take my Heero away!  
Heero: Wu… me he tried to drop…  
Duo: My! Heero's got a big co--! (Muttered "didn't know that a rooster was a  
bad word!) (Heero holds up a rather large rooster…didn't know where THAT  
came from…)  
  
Duo and Heero: Mariemeia, dead to me, but Oh! That sexy Wu!  
  
Everyone: tell me more, tell me more  
  
Hilde: Why is Duo in drag?  
Relena: The fanfic author, but I hate to rag!  
  
Shu bop bop… yada yada  
  
Duo: I want to finish, or Konie gets canned!  
Heero: Maybe I'll just go and shoot Quinze! (pronounced Cans)  
Duo: That'd be sweet, and end it right now!  
Heero: I'll shoot Konie's feet! (DANCE!!! HA HA HA)  
  
Heero and Duo: Konie'll be dead to me, but Oh! That sexy Wu!  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Sally: Will this EVER end?  
Zechs: Whatever, I'll just call my friend. (speed dial: TREIZE)  
  
Duo: It started to snow… and there it would end…  
Heero: And I ended up, with Relena…  
Duo: Then I was like, Holy Cow!  
Heero: and I thought, "Where's Duo now?"  
  
Duo and Heero: Endless Waltz… Charles Schultz… But Oh! How I love Peanuts!!!!  
(Background: Sexy Wu! Sexy Wu!!!!!!)  
  
And the music ended. All the guys acted like nothing happened and started  
combing their hair. The girls, excluding Relena and Duo, started to giggle  
like schoolgirls.   
  
Ah, the joys of being a fanfic author.  
  
AN- Well, that was "Summer Nights" for all of yall!!! I did that on my breaks  
at work...and I hope that it turned out ok. If not, y'all let me know...right?  
I promise I'll do better next time!!!!   



	3. At the Rally

Shortly after the (ahem) song and dance escapade, the school day went  
pretty much without a hitch. Some time passed, and Sandy, Duo,   
actually tried out to be a cheerleader.  
  
"Konie, I did NOT and you know it."   
  
"Duo. Shut up."  
  
And, of course, the ever faithful Frenchie was there to back her up.  
  
But no, Frenchie was no cheerleader. She was a clutz.   
  
Finally, after much practice and encouragement, Sandy was a   
presentable cheerleader.   
  
"I resent that, Konie."   
  
"I know."  
  
The biggest thing at Prairie High, besides the Marching Band and the   
Anime Clubs, of course, was the football team. Even though they   
sucked, the school was behind them, 100%. And, with enough losses on   
Homecoming, the school decided to hold a pep rally, so that maybe,   
just maybe the team might be happy to see the cheerleader's cute   
butts, and might win for them.   
  
At least, that's what the principal wanted.   
  
"Rah rah! Go Prairie high!" The cheerleaders yelled, running in   
circles around the giant bonfire. "Let's win!"   
  
Sandy, for her part, was getting very sick of running around the   
fire. She was getting dizzy too. Running in circles for ten minutes   
on end'll do that to ya.   
  
One of the football players saw that. The pretty brunette girl who   
ran like a boy almost fell into the fire. And she would have, had the   
dumbest player on the squad not ran into the fray and caught her.   
Did I say dumbest? I meant... not exactly the brightest bulb in the   
box.  
  
"Duo! Are you alright?" Hilde whispered, not wanting the other   
players to hear her... (ahem) him.   
  
Duo was scared. This person... this really big foot player knew his   
real name. Freaky, dude. "Who are you?"  
  
The player tried to flip hair behind his ear, but eventually gave up   
realizing that he didn't HAVE the hair there. "Hilde."  
  
"HILDE?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, you look good as a guy."  
  
"And you do as a girl."  
  
Duo got an evil grin affixed to her face, "Can you let me up now?   
People are staring."  
  
Hilde lifted Duo up, and gave her a quick kiss.   
  
Sandy blushed, while Duo fumed. "WHAT THE HE-CK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
Hilde looked over his shoulder, giving Sandy a seductive look. "I'll   
talk to you later."  
  
And with that, Hilde walked away, because I made her follow a carrot   
on a stick. You like the carrot... don't you Hilde? Yes... you like   
the carrot.  
  
Soon after that, the rally ended, and the Pink Ladies stalked over to   
Sandy. "We got a surprise for you, Sandy." Rizz said, hefting her to   
her feet. "C'mon."  
  
"What is it, Rizz?" Sandy asked, not really curious. She knew what   
was coming up next... or so she thought.  
  
"Just come."  
  
The Ladies dragged her over to where a bunch of guys in leather were   
gathered around a car. That should have been a warning for Sandy to   
run away, but noooo... she don't listen too well. Another clue would   
have been to see the look on Rizz's face. That was frightening.  
  
Of the Guys Around the Car, Danny was the first to realize that the   
Pink Ladies were there. "Shut up, Guys." He said, and amazingly,   
they did. "Hey, Rizz. What's up?" He asked, slinking over to Rizz,   
who looked to be enjoying the attention.   
  
"As much as I would want to take this over..." She started, wanted to   
end up with her shoving Duo in his face... but no... she really did   
like this. "I think I will."  
  
Instantly, she dropped Sandy and started to grope Danny.   
Ken and Doody dropped their jaws in shock, and Frenchie managed to   
say, "Relena... this is the movie... you know what we're supposed to   
do..."  
  
"Shut up, Blondie." She said, playing tonsil hockey with Danny.  
  
Getting up from the ground and dusting off her skirt, Sandy saw what   
was happening to Rizz and Danny. And she was pissed.   
  
"Get your hands off of him, right now, Relena." She said, doing her   
best to remain calm. That didn't really work, since I kept poking   
her with a stick.  
  
"KONIE."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And if I don't want to, then what, Sandy?" Rizz said, running her   
finger down Danny's chest.  
  
Finally, Danny decided to take some action, "Then I'll stop you." He   
grabbed her wrist and put it back at her side. Then, she gently   
pushed her off of him. "Besides, I'd hate to have your brother kill   
me."  
  
"Fine." She said, and huffed off. "Come on, girls. We've got a   
party to get to."  
  
The Pink Ladies followed her without a glance back. Well, except for   
Frenchie. "Sandy, come to my house. You're invited."  
  
"Thanks, Quatre." Duo said, looking back to Heero. "And you LET her   
do that?"   
  
Heero shrugged, "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
Duo got right up in his face, "Maybe shove her off in the first place!"  
  
"Why? I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
Wu could see where this was heading, and spoke out. "Maxwell? You   
like Yuy?"  
  
Something washed over Duo's face, and it wasn't an emotion. Trowa,   
deciding that the scene needed some pepping up, had thrown water all   
over everyone. And laughing hysterically about it. "You guys!!!   
You're ALL WET!!!"  
  
Wu, Duo, and Heero gave Trowa a look.   
Trowa fell down.   
Trowa choked on his own laughter.   
Trowa would have died.   
He didn't die because of the Lawn Gnomes that saved his life, they   
did CPR.   
Lawn Gnomes.   
Ha.  
  
"You worry me, Trowa." Duo said, devoid of all emotion.   
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Me, three."  
  
"And don't forget us!" Said the Lawn Gnomes, who Heero promptly   
kicked out of the picture.  
  
"Is that true, Duo? Do you like me?" Heero asked, dancing about   
like a Faerie.   
  
This sight frightened Duo, who didn't say anything and tried to run   
away. The Dancing Heero Faerie grabbed her wrist, "Do you really   
want to hurt me?" he sang, like the Gingerbreadman from Shrek.   
  
"You're scaring me, Heero!" Duo screamed, kicked Heero in the crotch,   
yelled, "That's MY PURSE!" and hightailed it out of there to   
catch up with the other girls.   
  
Wu and Trowa just stared at her. Then, they both laughed at Heero.   
  
  
AN- Well, it's been a while, I know... but I've written more! Enjoy!  
Next chapter'll have "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee" hehe... Go Relena! 


End file.
